


Expecting

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmoth Shorts [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Vox learns that even while pregnant, Val can handle himself
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmoth Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Expecting

Vox was sitting in his office, trying to focus on the pile of paperwork before him. While he was a mechanical demon who could run numbers in his mind like any super computer, he was still a bit old fashioned, having died in the 1950's. Holding the numbers in his hands helped him focus. But today he found it impossible to focus on work at all. And it was all thanks to his spouse, Valentino. The moth demon was heavily pregnant but had insisted on going into his office to get some work done. While Vox hated the thought of Val being out and about without him, he respected his spouse wishes. He knew damn well Val was not some old fashioned house wife, unless he was in the mood. 

What was driving him nuts was the fact that he had called and texted Val several times in the last hour and not gotten an answer in any form. Sure, he knew the Overlord of Lust must be busy at the studio as things were always busy over there. But he needed to know Val was well and safe. Trying Val's cellphone yet again without any luck, Vox decided enough was enough. Pushing his chair back, he stood, adjusted his suit and left his office. He would just have to ride over to the studio and find out for himself what was keeping his husband from returning his texts and calls. He could certainly call the front desk but he didn't feel like dealing with the receptionist. Besides he much more preferred checking on Val in person.

As the car pulled up outside the Porn Studio, Vox didn't even wait for his driver to open the door for him. He quickly got out of the car and headed for the entrance to the building. Pushing the doors open with a bang, announcing his arrival, the imp working the front desk stared wide eyed up at the Overlord of Media. She tried telling Vox that Val was busy in his office, but Vox was having none of it as he pushed right past the desk, heading for Val's office located in the far back of the building. Reaching the office, Vox was about to barge straight in, but caught himself as heard voices coming from within. Stilling himself he listened, hearing soft voices and giggles from what sounded like a whole group of people. Grabbing the door handle, Vox turned the knob, slowly opening the door to peek inside. The view that greeted him had his eyes widen in surprise.

Valentino, his beautiful husband, dressed in a comfortable loose fitting dress, was sitting on the plush red couch surrounded by some of his closest workers. Angel Dust was sitting next to him on the couch while the others sat spread out on the floor or the other couch. Vox's eyes narrowed upon seeing Angel's hand on Val's swollen belly. But seeing Val so calm and happy was enough to calm Vox down. He kept watching from his place at the door as Angel stroked Val's belly and how the two men shared a happy look, smiling at each other. That's when Vox noticed Val was knitting. His lower hands working in a slow rhythm, one of the women at his feet holding the yarn. Vox remained still, listening to the conversation in the room.

"Have you thought of names yet?" the woman at Val's feet asked.

"We have a few ideas but nothing solid yet." Val replied, pulling a bit on the yarn as he kept knitting.

"I wonder what they'll look like." Angel mused as he kept stroking Val's belly slowly.

"The best looking baby in all of Hell" Val smirked, earning him a chuckle from everyone in the room.

Vox smirked silently to himself at the remark. Of course their child would be good looking, not to mention powerful. He would see to that. They both would. Refocusing he slowly stepped back, closing the door quietly. A moment later his phone pinged, a message from Val letting him know he was busy being doted on by his workers but he would love if Vox would come pick him up in 20 minutes to go home. Vox smiled as he texted his husband back, telling him he'd be waiting out front with the car. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Vox walked back the same way he had come, exiting the building to go wait in the car to take his husband home.


End file.
